Naruto: Lost Adventures
by TheWriteFiction
Summary: After trying out a new jutsu, Naruto inadvertently ends up sending himself thousands of years into the past. [Naruto/Fire and Ice Crossover] [Naruto X Teegra]


**Author's Note:** This story is going to be a part of my 'Lost Adventures' series, which is a spin-off of my Ronin storyline in which Naruto crosses over to multiple universes, such as Fire and Ice, Sekirei, maybe even Highschool DXD.

It's just a bunch of crossover stories mashed together under a single banner, where my version of Naruto is lost on a perpetual journey of adventure. Sounds like fun.

Here is the first chapter for my first story. Naruto X Fire and Ice (1983)

* * *

 **NARUTO**

 _ **Lost Adventures**_

 _Prologue_

(Morning)

Out on the _Third Training Ground_ , in the large clearing resting by a lake and surrounded by a lush stretch of forest, four familiar faces could be seen scattered across the grass. Tending to their activities with varying levels of concentration, while also enjoying the fresh rays of the rising sun, the group of Jonin Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tayuya were making good use of their day off.

Sitting atop one of the three tree stumps, the red haired beauty in the black kimono top, bandage bra, black spandex shorts and headband hanging around her neck, was currently filling the area with the sweet, gentle melody of her flute. Her fingers danced across the length of metal that was her most prized possession, while her lips blew tentatively into the mouthpiece. The act of doing so filled her with a sense of peace and serenity; a warmth that she wanted to share with the rest of her comrades.

Standing several yards in front of her, going through a series of katas and stances, Naruto was practicing his unique brand of taijutsu in the open. Performing a variety of brisk, compact and circular arm movements, as well as kicks and whipping jabs with the mantis fist, the blond in the tight black, figure-hugging long-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, white obi and long red scarf struck the air with terrific speed and grace. Grunting lightly as he threw each attack in sequence, the boy practically danced across the field to his girlfriend's music, keeping his movements in sync with the inflection of each individual note.

And, watching him practice his martial arts from right next to Tayuya's stump, paws crossed and fluffy tail wagging elegantly behind her, the little white vixen Tama lay on the grass, a happy smile on her face and a bright gleam in her yellow eyes.

On another part of the clearing, lying back against a large fallen tree trunk with a book cracked open on her lap, wearing a red kimono top with pink flower patterns, white obi, black spandex pants and fighting gloves, Sakura was catching up on some much-needed medical study. Her eyes skimming over the latest volume issued to her by her master Tsunade, the young woman hummed calmly to herself in time with Tayuya's music, while her brain memorized all the information from the enormous body of text.

Tearing her gaze away for a moment to glance up at where her boyfriend and crush, Naruto, was working out, the kunoichi watched the blond haired teen for a couple of minutes in awe. After seeing the sleek muscles of his frame tighten through his shirt when he stepped into another wide stance, the girl gave a momentary moan of approval before shaking her head.

"Always so full of energy," Sakura sighed with a smile, which only seemed to widen when she saw the young man execute an impressive cartwheel kick.

"That's the dobe for you," another voice spoke up from nearby, drawing the pinkette's attention across the lawn to a nearby boulder, where she instantly spotted Sasuke Uchiha sitting. Wearing a pair of baggy purple pants, grey sandals, mesh armor and a long-sleeved grey samurai robe with his clan's symbol on the back, the raven haired shinobi was currently polishing up the katana in his possession with a white cloth, while also watching Naruto practice his fighting style on the field. "Everyone knows that he's not the kind of person to take things lightly, no matter what he's doing or where he is. Entertaining people and putting on a show is part of his forte."

This comment earned a grin from the quietly reading Sakura. "Hey. Don't forget that you're not afraid to do a bit of showing off yourself, bright eyes." She then gestured across the grove. "I bet a hundred ryo that if you were training right now, you'd be doing the exact same thing."

"Hmph. Maybe," Sasuke responded in typical fashion, unable to hide his smile as he set his eyes back onto his sword. The sharpened edge of its curve gleamed under the sun as he repositioned the blade over his lap. "But if that were me, I'd be doing a much better job at jumping and spinning around."

"Heh. Sure you would," the kunoichi replied, sounding completely unconvinced as she turned back to her book, licked her thumb and turned to the next page. "Whatever you have to say to help you get to sleep at night."

For a few moments Sasuke continued polishing his sword, while at the same time glancing over at the cocky look on the girl's face. After about a minute of intense staring and blade work, the teen grunted before, setting aside his polishing cloth, sat up from his seat and vanished in a grey blur. The next thing everyone knew was Naruto performing an evasive sway to avoid a flash of silver cutting through the air, the blonde's body practically bending over backwards as Sasuke suddenly reappeared out of thin air in a striking position.

Both Sakura and Tayuya then watched Naruto's fist shoot up and catch Sasuke's parry, before the blond spun into the punch and unloaded a kick into the Uchiha. This blow struck the teen's knee with a dull thud, sending both boys blasting away from each other across the grass. When they skidded to a stop several yards away from one another, the whisker-faced jinchuriki was dropped in a _**Changquan**_ (Long Fist) stance while Sasuke had his sword drawn back and his blade pointing towards his teammate.

After glaring across at one another for several moments, Naruto then cracked a smile and slid his foot across the ground cautiously. "What's the big deal, teme? Cutting into my training like that?"

While Tayuya's music kept on playing, Sasuke responded to his friend's taunt with a smirk. "Your girlfriend was starting to bug me a little, so I decided to come over here and annoy you instead."

"Oh. That's nice. And here I was starting to think you weren't going to even bother today," Naruto replied, switching hand positions when he saw his opponent step towards his right, obviously intent on going for his blind spot. Correcting this by changing his feet position to southpaw, the would-be jinchuriki nodded. "But, seeing as how you're on your feet, how about helping me get a little workout in?"

"Sounds fine," Sasuke shot back, keeping his sword held back and the tip of his blade aimed directly at his defensive opponent. "Just like last time? First blood wins?"

"You're on," Naruto accepted.

And with that, the pair then dashed at each other at speed and engaged in the middle of the field, where the sound of metallic clanging, thuds and shockwaves filled the air.

For the next hour Tayuya and Sakura watched as Naruto and Sasuke duked it out in their usual manner, both attempting to one up their opponent while at the same time trying to score a winning hit. When a fight between these two broke out, you could always count on them to deliver a spectacular performance, as both boys literally ran circles around one another and traded blows at blazing speeds. Even though they were keeping it contained to this field, even when it was just taijutsu, you could see the amount of damage they could potentially do by how quickly the ground became torn up.

When fireballs and shots of lightning started to make their appearance, the two kunoichi knew it was only a matter of time until one of them got hit.

That person turned out to be both, as when Naruto the Uchiha with a straight kick to the face, pushing him away, the boy slashed his sword through the air at the last second and nicked the boy across his chest. Skidding to a stop several feet away in a cloud of dust, with their bodies still lowered into defensive stances, both youngsters took a deep gulp of air and straightened up.

While Sasuke brushed away the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth and spat out the rest, Naruto ran his thumb over his chest and looked down to see the cut left there by the tip of his opponent's sword. After a moment of assessment, the blond looked up at his friend with a glare.

"Dude. That was my favorite shirt," Naruto said in a seemingly shocked tone of voice.

Sasuke smirked back at him. "Oh, stop acting so dramatic. I bet you've got over a dozen of those hanging in your closet back home."

"How dare you!" Naruto started off with a shout while marching toward his opponent furiously. "I'll have you know that this shirt was made from the finest- yeah, you're right. I do." He then calmed down a split second later, having obviously been faking anger as he then shot the Uchiha a smile. "Touché, you raven haired bastard."

"Right back at you," Sasuke replied.

Around this time Tayuya had finished practicing her music and Sakura was done with her reading, having bookmarked her chapter and moved over to where her colleagues were gathered. Once they'd all arranged themselves into a circle, the four youngsters and one fox then began chatting amongst themselves, wondering what they wanted to do next.

"Anyone up for doing some team drills today?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms as he looked around at the members of Team 7 and shrugging. "Work on a few of the old formations? Maybe crank out a couple of new ones?"

"Uhh, I'm not too keen on doing much of anything today, really. At least nothing intensive," Sasuke replied with his hands in his pockets and a dull look on his stoic face. "Since this is the first time I've gotten a full weekend off in over a month, I'd much rather stick with you guys, go out to a café and grab something to eat… maybe even hit up a movie and drop by the hot springs in the evening."

Tayuya looked across at the man with an amused expression. "Damn. You normally don't like doing anything social with us, gloomy." In fact she was positive the guy always hated the idea of hanging out with other people in general. "Why the sudden change of pace?"

The raven haired boy looked away from the redhead with a deep frown. "I just… felt like spending some time with you guys this afternoon. That's all."

Immediately finding their interests peaked by the boy's sudden refusal to divulge any further information, after sharing a look Naruto, Tayuya and Sakura began eyeing the young man with their full intent. This understandably made the Uchiha feel a tad bit more uncomfortable than he'd liked to be.

"What's going on, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked in a mock-sympathetic tone of voice. "Girlfriend troubles?"

"Problems at home?" Tayuya teased.

"Was your mum a bit unhappy with the results of one of your recent missions?" Sakura also asked, partly curious and partly wanting to start something else with the guy. "Did you kill another client by accident… _again_?" This question earned a foul glare from the raven haired Uchiha, who obviously hadn't done anything of the sort.

"No." The man gritted his teeth and swung his head away stubbornly. "Look, just stop pestering me about it, alright. I'm really not in the mood to talk about it right now."

"Really? Are you sure?" Tayuya asked, while at the same time reaching up to pat the man on the shoulder. This in turn caused a tick mark to form on the boy's head. "You know we're always here for you, right?" The manner in which she asked this question caused Naruto and Sakura to snicker. "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, just come to one of us… preferably shithead."

After seeing the man shrug his shoulder out of Tayuya's grip, the blond haired boy wonder of the group decided at that point to chime in with his regular exuberance. "Well, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to try making a new technique." Uncrossing his arms and throwing a couple of swift jabs, Naruto then brought his hands down and gave them a thoughtful look. "I mostly have taijutsu and bōjutsu as part of my fighting style. Plus some sweet chakra manipulation and energy techniques. But I want to see if I can add something more into my arsenal to surprise my opponents."

"Considering how you normally fight, that might be a little bit difficult," Sakura said, placing her hands on her hips and giving the boy a thoughtful look. "Your fighting style is killer enough as it is, especially with your weird chakra. Plus you have Aijo hanging around your neck, your bo staff sealed away, and Kurama-chan to help you out if you're ever in a pinch."

It was then the group heard a low growl, which caused all of them, particular Naruto, to glance down at the orange pendant the blond Jonin had hanging around his neck. _**"I really hate how she keeps addressing me with that honorific."**_

Hearing the fox's voice caused the jinchuriki to grin. "It's alright, Kurama. Don't let Sakura-chan's affections get to you. It just shows how much you're loved around here."

After a moment of pause, the mysterious voice spoke again. _**"The next time you drop by this place for a visit, I will eat you. Understand, runt?"**_

A chuckle was all Naruto gave as he reached up to tap the pendant. "Love you too, fuzball." Turning his attention back to the amused crew of shinobi around him, the blond folded his arms. "Since I'm mostly an up-close and personal kind of guy, I'd really like to come up with a move that can enhance my hand-to-hand skills. Like dad's _**Hiraishin**_ or Mikoto-oneechan's _**Susanoo**_. You guys got anything like that? Maybe something creative?"

Before any of his friends could start throwing out any ideas, with his roommate looking as though she was about to come up with something, the four suddenly heard a loud bark next to them and looked down. When their eyes focused on the grass, they saw little Tama staring up at them with her tail wagging happily and a big smile on her face. As soon as their attention was on her, the fox suddenly stood, turned and jumped through the air, where her body suddenly vanished through a blue, flaming circle that appeared in the space just a few feet next to her.

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted, at the same time his friends looked on with a start as the blue, fiery circle vanished with a spark.

"Where the fuck did she go?" Tayuya asked, at the same time looking around wildly.

Seconds later the four spun around when they heard a whooshing noise and looked just in time to see Tama land from jumping out of another flaming circle, which then vanished in an instant. The moment it did, the fox turned and smiled proudly at the group of ninja, all of whom were completely bewildered by what they'd just witnessed.

"Okay. What the heck just happened?" Sakura asked, unable to comprehend what she'd just seen out of sheer surprise. "How did Tama end up in one spot, disappear, and then reappear directly behind us?"

After analyzing the area for a moment, Sasuke then narrowed his eyes on the happy white fox. "If I'm not mistaken, I think she just opened up a rift between spaces and jumped through it. In other words, a portal that was able to transport her form from one spot to another instantaneously." Clearly this was something he'd never really seen before.

He knew that the Second and Fourth Hokage used a space-time jump technique, and that the Uzumaki Clan specialized in that sort of material. Even some Uchiha had been known to experiment with space displacement and transportation over long distances. But this was the first time he'd actually seen it in action. And judging from the looks on everybody else's faces, this was a first for them too.

"No shit," Tayuya exclaimed, clearly impressed by what she'd just seen just as her boyfriend was.

"Damn, Tama. You never told me you messed around with teleportation and stuff," Naruto said, walking up to the fox and kneeling down in front of her. After smiling at her for a moment, the blond hunk reached forward and patted her on the head. "That was sick. Can you teach me how to do that?"

Yipping happily, the white fox then stood back up and burst into a ball of blue flames, which rose up high and dispelled moments later to reveal the naked, tanned, voluptuous form of Tamamo no Mae standing before the group. Though the transformation didn't surprise Naruto or Tayuya, it still caused Sakura to blanch in shock while Sasuke burst a blood vessel; the boy clamping his nose shut to stop the hemorrhaging.

White furry tail wagging behind her, the dark-skinned, buxom of a demon then strode out into the open and, after finding a good spot, turned back to Naruto and formed a with her hands. "It's a complex technique to master at first, especially for ordinary humans. But once you get it right, it becomes very easy to use. First, you must gather the chakra to your core and project it outwards, as if you were throwing yourself to another space." She demonstrated this by forming two unique hand seals; the first with her hands locked together with the index fingers pressed together and pointing up, followed by her left palm lying flat across her right. This caused her body to start shimmering with a transparent white glow. "Focus it on a certain point and visualize where you wish to go. Then, once you've done that…" Grabbing her right wrist with her left hand while forming a pistol with her fingers, aimed it at the air next to her, "project it." She then fired a blue wisp of fire, which quickly expanded and formed a massive flaming ring, with a white shimmering center.

Naruto, Tayuya, Sakura and Sasuke could only stare in awe at the portal, as the furry Tama turned back to them with a bright smile.

"And _that's_ how it's done."

"Not with our chakra it isn't," Sakura murmured after observing how the woman performed the technique for herself. From what she deduced, this was not a jutsu that could be done with ordinary chakra by just any shinobi. "Normal ninja can't do stuff like that."

"Yeah. But with Tama's chakra, this should be a piece of cake," Naruto remarked, grinning across at the pinkette before sauntering out into the open. Turning around so that he was walking backwards, the blond winked at Tsunade's apprentice. "Since I'm the only one here who uses her type of chakra, I'm probably the one person who is the most suited and most qualified for this audacious, daring, yet awesome experiment."

While Sakura blushed at the boy's charming gesture, Tayuya suddenly felt a sense of trepidation fill her and stepped forward, extending a hand towards her roommate. "W-Wait a second, shithead. I'm not sure this is really such a good idea." When the young Jonin turned to her, the musician continued on with expressing her concerns. "Space-time ninjutsu in itself is an incredibly dangerous and unpredictable field. Even the Uzumaki Clan experienced difficulties with a lot of their techniques… and they were fucking masters of the art. And even though you can use Tama-chan's chakra, I doubt it's going to be as simple as she makes it out to be."

"And the last thing we want is to see one of those portals cutting you in half… or scattering your remains to the quantum wind," Sasuke added, keeping his hands in his pockets and a stern look on his blond rival.

After looking between the faces of his friends, Naruto then smiled warmly. "Aww… are you guys worried about me?"

His remark earned a deep frown from Tayuya. "Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" She then jumped when she suddenly saw the blond step over to her and stand a few inches in front of her, causing the girl to freeze and her cheeks to heat up. "W-What? What is it?"

Before she could get an answer, the blond wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her into him and gazed deeply into her hazel eyes. "I'll be fine. Trust me." After hearing the girl gasp, Naruto cracked one of his signature grins, upon which he then dipped in and gave her a deep kiss on the lips. He pulled away a few seconds later, leaving Tayuya in a daze from the intensity of his surprise blow.

"O-Okay," the redhead mumbled.

Allowing his girl to recover from the gesture, Naruto then turned to Sakura and did the same to her, the pinkette giggling shyly before she wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to his show of affection.

It was then, after feeling Sakura disengage and take a step back, Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke.

Glaring back at the blond, the Uchiha then shook his head. "I'm not kissing you."

"Oh, thank God. For a second there I thought you were going to ask me to," Naruto joked. This ended with Sasuke giving him the middle-finger, which caused the girls to giggle at the foul look reflected on the prodigy's face. Once he received his friend's response, the jinchuriki turned around and marched out to where Tama was, where he made it just in time to see the fox's portal vanish.

Taking his friend's place on the grass and watching the white-haired woman move to stand by his team, the blond then took jinchuriki to the space that she'd aimed at before and took a stance. Concentrating his chakra, the boy formed the two necessary hand seals, thrusting his right arm out and taking aim with his finger. Inhaling sharply, the boy then gave a low growl as he attempted to project his chakra in the manner that Tama had. However, after several seconds and seeing nothing happen, the blond gave a confused blink.

"Don't be so tense, Naruto-kun. Relax," Tama coached from the sidelines while Tayuya and the others watched the jinchuriki intently. "Just let your chakra flow naturally… and release it."

Nodding in understanding, the whisker-marked Jonin started again. Once again going through the hand seals, the young man then extended his finger in the pistol gesture and, exhaling deeply, fired off the energy from his digit. What he saw was a flash of blue leave his fingertip, which burst into life several feet in front of him and formed into a fiery blue circle big enough for a full-grown man to step through.

The glittering white center of the celestial object shone brightly in front of the group of teenagers, with Naruto giving a hearty cheer and a well-earned punch towards the sky. "YES!" He then turned to the others standing behind him and struck a 'what up' pose. "Did you guys see that?!"

Tayuya smirked, "We sure did." She then nodded to the blond with the beads of sweat on his forehead. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fantastic… and a little bit winded. Damn." Gasping a little, the blond gripped his legs and leaned forward. "I wasn't expecting that technique to take so much out of me." He then took a couple of deep breaths to clear the dizziness from his head and regain his balance. Once the spinning stop, Naruto looked up at Tama. "Is it always like this the first time?"

Watching her friend's reaction, the transformed Tama smiled and nodded. "Yes. But with enough practice and training, not only will you learn how to execute this technique without the use of hand seals, you'll also be able to control the amount of energy you put behind each portal." She then gestured towards his latest creation. "The more chakra you use, the larger and more effective the cosmic rifts will be. Not to mention the range will be much wider and far-reaching."

"Good to know," Naruto sighed, at the same time pointing towards the area behind his audience. "This is going to be a quick jump, so I aimed this one to open up over on that side of the field by the monument. So keep an eye on that area."

After glancing over at the spot in question, Tayuya, Sakura and Sasuke turned back to the young man, with the former two smiling at him.

"You really want to go through that, shithead?" the flute player asked in amusement. "Do you trust your own technique to get you to where you want to go?"

"Positive," Naruto sighed, straightening up and adjusting his scarf. He then gave the group a smile and saluted to his roommate. "I'll see you girls on the other side." Turning back to the flaming blue portal with the white doorway, the jinchuriki clapped his hands and swung his arms back and forth. Once he was pumped up, he then stepped towards the circle and spoke in a dramatic tone of voice. "That's one small step for man-" He then leapt through the portal, which vanished right behind him.

Turning around, Tama, Tayuya, Sakura and Sasuke then focused their attention on the very place where they expected Naruto to reappear. The four of them waited together, with a mixture of excitement and anticipation on their faces.

However, after a full minute passed and nothing happened, the smiles on the girls slowly faded. Even Sasuke's expression started to reflect concern. When another minute passed and a portal didn't reappear on the other side of the field by the monument, only one of the girls had the right state of mind to utter a remark.

"Uh-oh," Sakura said.

(Meanwhile)

(Several universes and a thousand year backward jump later)

"…one giant leap for Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto finished as he jumped out of the other side of the portal and landed on one knee on the ground in what he believed was an epic pose. He then stood up, turned, and raised his arms victoriously, at the same time the spatial rift next to him closed shut. "How was that?" His expression then faltered when he found himself standing in a place he did not recognize.

Instead of a lush, green training ground surrounded by a forest of oaks and cedars, Naruto suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a dark, murky, and disgusting swamp, surrounded by towering mangroves and twisting figs. Every single piece of foliage towered over him like a monolith, with bushes, shrubs and grass that could only be found in the most tropical of environments. What's more, a dense fog could be seen covering much of the surrounding landscape for miles and miles, blocking out both the sun and much of the horizon. However, after looking through one of closest gaps in the canopy, Naruto was able to make out the distinct outline of a massive mountain range in the distance, with a grey sky floating overhead.

Needless to say, this was by far and away nothing even remotely close to the tranquil, sunny setting of _Konohagakure_. Hell, it didn't even look like he was in the Land of Fire.

At first remaining frozen to the spot as he stared out over the mysterious, foreign land stretching out before him, Naruto slowly lowered his arms and looked around warily. "Uhh… guys? Tayuya-chan? Sakura-chan? Wha-" It was then realization suddenly clicked in his head and the jinchuriki gave a bright laugh of amusement. "Oh. Wait. I get it. Yeah. Funny! Very funny! You had Yakumo-chan come out here and trap me in some kind of genjutsu the instant I stepped out of the portal, right, Tayuya-chan?! Well, tough luck! You guys should all know that genjutsu doesn't work on me!" He then slapped his hands together and gave a burst of chakra. "Kai!"

He then waited to see the environment around him bleed away and become replaced by the _Third Training Ground_. However, after waiting for a couple of minutes and trying a few more times to break the illusion he was trapped in, the blonde's smile vanished and his hands lowered.

When a shrill cry of a large animal suddenly echoed throughout the woods and filled the jinchuriki's ears, accompanied by the sound of crickets and other night animals, Naruto could only say one thing.

"Oh crap."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I've had this idea for a story percolating in the back of my mind for a while now. I've been getting super into a whole bunch of classic animations and movies, and the idea to write this one just came to me. Sure, people may not know the Fire and Ice 1983 movie as well as some, but I really enjoyed it for what it was and decided to write something.

Plus Teegra is super-hot, so I have that going for me in this story. Let's see what happens, lol.


End file.
